Ironclad Arenaea
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Fire Thunder |creator = dancnbna }} Ironclad Arenaea (Japanese: 鉄鱗レーナクモ, Tetsurin Rēnakumo) are Deviants of Arenaea. Physiology Ironclad Arenaea have a gleaming silvery carapace with pastel blue scales. Their eyes and chest markings are light blue instead of red. Ironclad Arenaea are larger than normal Arenaea and have shield-like armblades. All Ironclad Arenaea use the male design. Ecology Ironclad Arenaea are high-level predators that continually patrol their territories in search of prey or potential threats. If they sense a disturbance in their territory, they will search for it until they find the problem and resolve it. Ironclad Arenaea warn smaller, non-prey monsters to leave their territory by scraping their armblades together. Researchers and Hunters are advised to listen for that scraping sound when exploring areas where Ironclad Arenaea are common. While Ironclad Arenaea are slow, they can move fast when they need to, and their energy blade attacks allow them to take down fast monsters like Kelbi and Yian Kut-Ku that would normally outrun them. Skilled Ironclad Arenaea can even take down monsters in flight. Ironclad Arenaea are solitary creatures and rarely come into contact with other Arenaea. Contact typically results in a territorial standoff. Most conflicts are resolved without a fight, but if not, the Ironclad Arenaea typically wins. Ironclad Arenaea are much stronger than normal Arenaea and can easily take on the predators that normally give regular Arenaea pause. Behavior An Ironclad Arenaea's tough armor and powerful aura give it a sense of invincibility, which further boosts its pride. They are prone to usurping and challenging other monsters on a whim, and often outright ignore weaker enemies. Due to their power and pride, Hunters need Special Permits to challenge them. Abilities The Ironclad's main adaptation is its extremely tough metallic carapace. Hardened by numerous battles, low-Sharpness weapons have trouble penetrating all but the chest. Its energy blades have the unique ability to deplete Sharpness and destroy unloaded ammunition or Bow coating on hit. The severity of the depletion depends on damage taken. When its aura is active, Hunters in its range deal less raw damage but more element and status damage. Habitat Ironclad Arenaea inhabit the same locations as their normal versions. Cinematics MHGen Introduction Location: Jurassic Frontier Ironclad Arenaea raises its arms out as it activates its aura. The camera freezes and Ironclad Arenaea's name displays. Quests High-Rank Special Permit G-Rank Special Permit Event Theme Attacks *'Slash': Ironclad Arenaea slashes with its left or right claw in an arc. *'Double Kick': Ironclad Arenaea kicks out with its rear legs to attack those behind it. *'Energy Blade': Ironclad Arenaea swings its armblade to fling an energy blade. The tilt of the energy blade depends on the arm used. In rage mode, the energy blades inflict Dragonblight and reduce Sharpness or destroy ammunition unless that armblade is wounded. If exhausted, the energy blades do not reduce Sharpness or destroy ammunition. *'Triple Blade Volley': Ironclad Arenaea swings both its arms quickly in succession before leaping back and swinging both arms out, flinging a huge energy blade. *'Armblade Swing': Ironclad Arenaea brings down its armblade on the target. Inflicts bleeding if hit several times in succession. *'Charging Slice': Rage mode only. Ironclad Arenaea charges at the target with its arms held in front. When it comes close to the target, it swings its arms out, releasing energy blades outward. *'Pin': Ironclad Arenaea rears up on its hind legs and crashes down with its weight. If it succeeds, it then holds the helpless Hunter with one foot while slashing them with its armblade. *'Hipcheck': Ironclad Arenaea turns to the side, lifts up its front legs, leans back, and slams its body forward. It will not fall over if exhausted. *'Aura': Ironclad Arenaea stands with its arms stretched out as its body surges with energy. Elemental damage and status power is increased and raw damage is reduced while in its radius. *'Counter': Ironclad Arenaea quickly shields its front with its armblades. If the attack is deflected, Ironclad Arenaea brings down an armblade. *'Super Energy Blade': Ironclad Arenaea's body glows bright blue and huge beams of energy emerge from its armblades. It leaps forward and slams its arms down, releasing a gigantic and devastating arc of energy. The aura immediately ends. Only used when the aura is about to expire. *'Body Slam': G-Rank only. Ironclad Arenaea takes a running start and then leaps up and onto the target. *'Claw Combo': G-Rank only. Ironclad Arenaea swipes and slashes with its claws and armblades repeatedly before ending with the Triple Blade Volley. *'Quick Blade': G-Rank only. Ironclad Arenaea uses only the last part of the Triple Blade Volley (the big energy blade). Ironclad Arenaea can follow up several attacks with this move. Useful Information The Element of Success! Ironclad Arenaea's metallic exoskeleton blunts physical attacks, but makes it highly vulnerable to element, even more so when its aura is active. Use weapons with high elemental power for best effect, but watch out for Dragonblight. Element/Status * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★ * ✖ * ★★★ * ★ * ★ * ★ * ★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Chest: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Rear: ★★★ / ★ / ★ Breakable Parts *Head: Left front whisker becomes unravelled and scar across lower left eye. Rewards Whiskers, Scales, or rare drops. *Chest: Large gash across chest, exposing white shell. Rewards Scales, Shells, or rare drops. *Armblade: Tattered edge. Rewards Armblades or Claws. Each arm yields one reward. *Skirt: Ripped and broken scales. Rewards Skirts or Scales. Weapons Ironclad Arenaea weapons are visually the same as regular Arenaea weapons, except white with blue energy. Note the unique Hammer. Blademaster Weapons |-|Initial= Gunner Weapons |-|Initial= Upgrades |} Palico Weapons Armor The Ironclad Armor keeps the sci-fi/fashion aesthetic, except a bit more unisex in design. The Blademaster and Gunner sets both have the same exact design. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Challenger +2, Focus, (Ironclad Soul)/(True Ironclad Soul) Palico Armor Carves Notes *Ironclad Arenaea can activate its aura at any time, unlike normal Arenaea, which need to be in rage mode and under half health. *When exhausted, Ironclad Arenaea can still shoot energy blades, but they only deal damage and do not reduce Sharpness/destroy ammo. *Ironclad Arenaea's aura has a larger radius at higher Special Permit levels. *In G Rank, it will immediately activate its aura. *Ironclad Soul combines the effects of Defense Up (L) and Hero's Talisman. *Ironclad Soul X combines the effects of Defense Up (L), Hero's Talisman, and Composed. Trivia *Ironclad Arenaea's main design motif was around being a defensive Deviant. *Ironclad Arenaea is based on the Silver Lynel from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild as the (at release) strongest variant of what is already the strongest enemy type in the game. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Deviant Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dancnbna